1. Field of The Invention
The present invention generally relates to information processing systems for processing of alpha-numeric data from data fields comprising same, and in a specific aspect relates to a keypad assembly for sequentially inputting data from a data field external to the information processing system.
2. Description of The Related Art
In a wide variety of business and technical fields, alpha-numeric data from data fields is inputted to a digital computer or other data processing system, for storage and subsequent retrieval, and/or for algorithmic manipulation and calculation purposes, etc. In such applications, particularly where the source field of alpha-numeric data is extensive, it frequently is difficult for the data entry operator to input the data in a highly accurate manner, particularly where the data field is complex and involves spatial arrays or strings of data which must be sequentially inputted.
The problems of accurate data inputting in such applications derive from the simple matter of "keeping one's place" in the data field, and remembering the data, as the data is visually discerned and inputted, and as the data input operator's eyes subsequently turn toward the screen to visually check the inputted data, against the remembered value or character previously discerned.
Once the data in inputted, the data input operator must return to the data field and to the subsequent point in the data field following the datum for which the inputting operation was just completed. Unless the data field is marked (e.g., checked off) with respect to the data at the time of inputting at the keyboard of the digital computer or data processing system, there is the risk that the data input operator may return to an incorrect place in the data field. An incorrect data entry then is made with adverse effects on the data processing system's operation. The error may be propagated in subsequent data entries, and may in certain instances even preclude the desired objective of the data inputting operation from being achieved.
In addition to the foregoing problems associated with "loss of place" in the data field during the data entry operation, there is also a possibility of inputting errors resulting from misreading of the data. Such errors are also frequently compounded by the tendency of the data entry operator to look at the data, and then to look at the screen to verify the inputting of the datum that is perceived.
Such inputting errors are further increased when the data field is embodied in a form which necessitates its placement at a position remote from the keyboard, so that it is necessary for the data entry operator to physically move or shift position in order to view the data and thereafter to key in the data on the keyboard of the digital computer or other data processing system.
An illustrative application field exemplifying the foregoing data entry inputting problems is the field of molecular biology research. In such field, primary deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) sequence data derived from autoradiograms is inputted to computers. Another data input operation in molecular biology research is the inputting of published DNA sequence data into computers, or other data processing systems, for analysis. Such inputting of published sequence data has become commonplace, due to the long time delays typically involved between initial publication of a DNA sequence, and its availability in commercial DNA sequence databases.
The foregoing DNA sequence inputting procedures are laborious, time-consuming, and typically prone to the occurrence of numerous errors in the inputted sequence.
Other areas in which large volumes of (numerical) data are entered, include accounting, bookkeeping, attendance recordkeeping, test scoring, consumer testing, and use and analysis of various other population, demographic, and statistical data.
Accordingly, it would be a substantial advance in the art to provide a data processing system, which is adapted for inputting of data from data fields comprising same, by means and in a manner which significantly decreases the likelihood of inputting errors, and increases inputting speed, relative to previously employed data processing systems.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide such an improved data processing system, for inputting data from a data field comprising same.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an interfacial input means and method for inputting data from a data field into a digital computer such as a standard personal computer (PC).
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a data processing system and data entry sub-system therefor, which is constructed and arranged for inputting of DNA sequence data for storage and retrieval, and/or other processing thereof.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the ensuing disclosure and appended claims.
Relative to the data processing system and data entry assembly of the present invention, as hereinafter described, the relevant art includes keyboards and keypad structures of the prior art. There is presently commercially available from Genest Technologies Inc. (Santa Ana, Calif.) a 33-key "mini keyboard," intended for add-on numeric keypad supplementation of a keyboard of laptop and desktop personal computers. This mini keyboard, which is commercialized under the tradename "Numerikeys," is designed to facilitate spreadsheet work on laptop computers. This mini keyboard features separate keys for cursor control, math functions, and page movement functions. The number keys double as function keys in this device, which connects to a parallel port of the personal computer through a pass-through plug which is said to be non-interfering with respect to printing by the personal computer system. This keypad unit is advertised to be portably light weight, and to be 41/2.times.9.times.3/4 inches in size.